Compañeros de Cama
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Tradución Autorizada: Hibari se sorprende cuando Haru Miura aparece tocando su puerta en medio de la noche. (Sin lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Ciausu~~

Bueno, partir diciendo que esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de una usuario de fanfiction "Wakamai", me gusta mucho su fic el problema es que estaba en inglés, asique decidí traducirlo para que todos los interesados puedan leerlo, si alguien sabe inglés también puede leerlo en mis favoritos, el nombre en inglés en Bedmates

Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama, mientras la historia le pertenece a Wakamai, yo simplemente hice la traducción

* * *

Ella no debería estar ahí, ni siquiera debió considerarlo. Aunque él no estuviera interesado en su tristeza, tal vez debería amenazarla o ahuyentarla...

¿Por qué estoy aquí? se cuestionó Haru, mientras convertía sus manos en puños. Se encontraba afuera de la puerta de Hibari Kyoya, sintiendose un poco estúpida. Entre todos los guardianes ¡Habían otras seis opciones para escoger y buscar consuelo!

El único problema era que Yamamoto no estaba pues tuvo que realizar un viaje improvisado rumbo a Italia. Mientras que Gokudera no era ni siquiera una opción. Él la haría sentirse peor de lo que estaba. Lambo era demasiado pequeño como para entender. Tsuna, el jefe de la familia la podría escuchar, el problema es que él representaba la mitad de su tristeza. Ryohei era como su hermano mayor, y Kyoko era su mejor amiga. Ella no podía recurrir a ellos, además, Kyoko era la causa de su tristeza, lo que suprimía inmediatamente a Ryohei. También estaba Mukuro, pero Mukuro no era una buena alternativa. Probablemente Chrome la escucharía, pero ella no estaba en casa, tampoco Lambo. Ellos habían partido junto a Yamamoto rumbo a Italia.

Por más que le costara admitir que su estúpida decisión tenía sentido, Hibari parecía la mejor opción que le iba quedando. Haru se frotó los brazos y miró la puerta. No debería...

Había un gran número de razones de por qué no debería.

Partiendo por que estaba en medio de la noche.

Y era Hibari Kyoya, el demonio de Namimori, el endurecido rostro sin emociones de Skylark. A "eso" estaba recurriendo por consuelo.

Él probablemente no la iba a perdonar por interrumpir su sueño.

Tomó una profunda bocarada de aire y decidió probar su suerte. Levantó su mano y golpeó la puerta para dar fin a su lucha interna. Estaba temblando, pero era por culpa del frío. Esperó. Tal vez él no iba a venir después de todo. Tal vez tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. Al menos lo había intentado, pero mañana temprano podría ponerse en contacto con Chrome o, incluso con Hana.

Ok, descartó a Hana por que estaba saliendo con Ryohei. Tal vez Fuuta... pero él era tan leal a Tsuna como Basil, asique tuvo que dejarlo fuera también.

Retrocedió dos pasos antes de que la puerta se abriera, provocando que todos sus sentidos se activaran.

—Espero que tengas un buen motivo para despertarme, herbívora— escuchó detrás de ella. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta cuán corto era su vestido de noche. Pero bueno, ella lo había llamado asique era la hora de averiguar si fue buena su decisión o no.

—Lo siento, Hibari-san—dijo suavemente y se volteó a mirarlo. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras frotaba sus hombros. Esto se había vuelto una mala idea en cuestión de segundos. Realmente, lo mejor que podía hacer era dar media vuelta y echarse a correr. Él probablemente iba a pensar que se había vuelto loca.

Sus brazos tomaron a los suyos y ella hipó. ¿Por qué se había acercado tanto? ¡Era la segunda vez en veinticuatro horas! Miró hacía arriba para encontrar su mirada, él sonreía en su dirección. ¡Sonreía! Lo que provocó que su respiración se acelerara, ella no se podía ni mover.

—Miura-san, ¿por qué estas tocando mi puerta a las dos de la madrugada?—preguntó, sin soltar sus brazos.

—Bueno, Hibari-san fue muy bueno con Haru hoy. Incluso se encargó de hacer la colada a tiempo...—él depositó su dedo en su boca para interrumpirla. Por un motivo, ella estuvo a punto de balbucear, y por un segundo, él quiso encontrar una respuesta

—Espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con la lavandería—lesijo. Ella movió la cabeza tímidamente y respiró aliviada cuando él retiro sus dedos. Su piel picaba justo donde habían estado descansando sus manos.

—Tú... Tú sabes... Tsuna-san y... y Kyoko-chan—su visión comenzó a nublarse mientras hablaba. Hibari lo notó y la empujó para abrazarla.

—¿Estás molesta por que el herbívoro no te escogió?—preguntó. Su aliento recorrió su mejilla cuando habló, de un modo que a ella le agradó. Ella suspiró y asintió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor se filtrara a través de ella. Por segunda vez en el día, se sintió cálida y cómoda. Podría estar aquí para siempre, pensó.

—Es tarde—comentó Hinari, tomando su mano para empujarla dentro de su habitación. Cerró la puerta en menos de un segundo, Haru ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando sus pantuflas ya habían desaparecido de sus pies y ella se encontró a si misma descansando sobre un cómodo sofá-cama, con el cálido cuerpo de Hibari junto a ella.

—Duérmete—le dijo él tranquilamente y cerró sus ojos, quedandose dormido al instante. Haru permaneció despierta, no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero cuando lo intentó, él apretó su agarre.

Oh bien, ella había pedido esto sin usar muchas palabras, pensó mientras intentaba sentirse cómpda. Cerró sus ojos, respirando la extraña y confortable esencia de Hibari y antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

Hibari no se había dormido aún. Él disfrutó del momento. Ella había interrumpido su sueño y probablemente debió haberla reprendido por eso, pero existía una regla, él jamás golpeaba a una mujer indefensa. Aunque sabía cómo asustarla y era toda la disciplina que necesitaba aplicar, pero él no quería lidiar con eso ahora.

El principal motivo era, que de entre todos los guardianes Vongola, ella lo había escogido a él. Probablemente por que él había notado su nostalgia esta mañana.

El hecho de que ella tuviera el sorprendente coraje para golpear su puerta, interrumpiendo su sueño por el simple motivo de buscar consuelo. Eso le parecía increíble.

Él había utilizado la analogía que usaba cuando de animales pequeños se trata para explicar su necesidad de atraparla y hacerla dormir en su cuarto, en su cama.

Miura Haru estaba probando ser un puzzle para él, y uno que quería intentar resolver.

Dedicándole una última mirada, él cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir, pues tendría que soportar un montón de problemas indeseados, el primero de todos esos problemas había sido este incidente en plena madrugada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Ya sé que todas esperaban este capítulo, una mezcla de flojera y falta de tiempo me impedían subirlo xD ya dije que me iba a tardar más en traducir, además que es un poco difícil agarrar el sentido en español, ya que cuando lo leo en inglés entiendo a la perfección, pero cuando trato de re escribirlo al español empiezo a dudar respecto a sí las frases tienen sentido, asique si por algún motivo no entienden algo haganmelo saber para poder mejorar la tradución.

No olviden los Reviews!

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Akira Amano-sama y la historia es de Wamakai, yo simplemente hago la tradución con el permiso de la autora

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Haru comenzó a visitar a Hibari por las noches. Él supuso que ella tomó esa primera noche como una invitación permanente. Tal vez le debió haber dicho que dejara de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, asique ella seguía llegando. Había decidido dejar la puerta abierta para que ella no tuviera que golpear y despertarlo. Así, ella simplemente se ponía cómoda sin molestarlo. En el mañana, él despertaba seguro de que ella estaría ahí, abrazada a él. Se había convertido en una costumbre, Hibari ya no despertaba a averiguar quien había osado invadir su habitación. Siempre era Haru.

¿Por qué ella lo seguía molestando? Yamamoto había regresdo de Italia, y tenía a Chrome e I-pin, no tenía motivos para seguir viniendo. Pero continuaba haciendolo. Se sentó en un sillón para observar como ella dormía. Esa chica era extraña, no era nada parecida a la clase de chica que él imaginaba, esas que molestan hasta conseguir una relación. Era extraño que ella continuara molestandolo, considerando su posición.

El pelo le caía sobre su cara y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se volteó y tomó su almohada para inhalar su olor, suspiró y volvió a dormir, con su indefensa almohada acunada en sus brazos, imposibilitando su escape. Él sonrió. Ella era realmente extraña. Pero no le molestaba su compañía.

Hibari se levantó de su haciendo y dedicandole una última mirada, se fue en busca de las criadas. Había mucho que hacer esa mañana.

Haru despertó para encontrarse a si misma en la cama de Hibari. Ya no se le hacía tan extraño como la primera vez, que entró en pánico por encontrarse en una cama desconocida, pero ahora ya no se sorprendía, es más, siempre amanecía más descansada en esta cama.

Bostezó y tomó su bata del asiento a lado de la cama. Era tarde y todavía tenía que encontrarse con Kyoko. Ellas necesitaban uno o dos nuevos vestidos, Kyoko había insistido que Chrome y Haru debían acompañarla. Haru nunca podía decirle que no a Kyoko.

Ató su bata y salió de la cama de Hibari para irse a su habitación, tenía mucho que hacer. Luego de una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, fue a encontrarse con Kyoko para desayunar. Tenía un largo día por delante.

Ese mismo día, pero mucho más tarde, una muy cansada Haru regresó a su habitación, llena de paquetes en sus manos. Necesitaba una siesta o no sería capaz de permanecer despierta en la cena. Alargó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y lo hiró. Su pieza estaba a oscuras, pero al encender las luces se llevó el susto de su vida. Retrocedió un paso, y en el pasillo contó las puertas. La tercera puerta a la derecha y la quinta por la izquierda, con las escaleras al final del pasillo -por la izquierda- y otras escaleras que suben -por la derecha-. Miró nuevamente la puerta, con el mismo tallado que ella le había hecho. Este era su cuarto, no había duda, por lo que se apresuró en entrar.

¿Acaso le habían robado? ¿Dónde estaba su colcha rosa y sus almohadas? Sus muñecas ya no estaban en la esquina de su habitación, se apresuró en abrir el armario y su mandíbula cayó por el horror. ¡Toda su ropa y zapatos habían desaparecido también!

Una criada que pasaba por ahí, al ver su angustía a través de la puerta abierta, se le acercó.

—Me han robado...—sollozó, hundiendose detrás de sus rodidas. La criada se dio cuenta que el guardián de la nube no había compartido sus planes con Haru y ahora ella tenía la difícil tarea de informarle a la mujer dónde estaban sus cosas desaparecidas.

—Lo qu... Lo que pasa, Madam—en su voz se oía el pánico—. Hibari-sama nos pidió que movieramos las cosas a su habitación mientras usted no estaba.

Haru entró como una ráfaga enfurecida al estudio privado de Hibari, demandando saber quién le había dado autoridad a él para mover sus cosas. Hibari arqueó una ceja sorprendido, la rabia hacía que Haru se viera mucho más valiente y atractiva.

Funció el ceño, ¿de dónde había sacado esa idea?

Se levantó de la mesa y le pidió que se sentara, mientras le decía a su secretaria que no se preocupara por la presencia de Haru aquí. Sin embargo, ella no se sentó. Quería una explicación ahora. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a mover sus cosas mientras ella no estaba"?

—La explicación es muy simple, Miura-san. Ya que te quedas a dormir en mi cama todas las noches desde hace un tiempo, pensé que sería más cómodo para ambos que usted simplemente se quedara en mi habitación. Así no tendrá que caminar por los fríos pasillos hasta su cuarto y no me despertará cada vez que llega.

—Pero no hago ningún ruido—replicó ella.

—Por el contrario, me despierto cada noche, exactamente a medianoche cuando tú llegas—dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfación que la irritaba aún más.

—Los demás van a pensar mal—trató de nuevo. Él definitivamente no iba a querer estar vínculado con ella. Sería embarazoso. ¡Sí, eso era! Se avergonzaría por relacionarse con ella y definitivamente le regresaría sus cosas.

—No me importan los demás. Tú vienes a mi habitación cada noche, estoy seguro que todos lo han notado—. Ella palideció al oír eso, sus ojos se abrieron. Claro, ellos ya lo sabían. Yamamoto la había visto una o dos veces. Incluso Kyoko insinuó algo al respecto.

Haru se quedó sin aliento y se desplomó en el asiento. Por supuesto, todos lo sabían, o al menos creían saber lo que estaba pasando.

Enterró el rostro entre sus manos. ¡Oh, las cosas que debían estar pensando sobre ella! Todo era su culpa por inciar este lío ¡Que desastre! ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? ¡Y encima se había molestado con Hibari! Por supuesto que él iba a asumir que ella quería quedarse con él...

Tendría que haberse quedado en su cama después de la primera noche. Bien, ahora arreglaría todo. Sus cosas podrían estar en el cuarto de Hibari, pero ella no iba a ir a dormir allá. Dormiría en su habitación lo suficiente como para convencer a todos de que nada pasaba, entonces, ¡problema resuelto!

Una vez que estuvo decidida, se levantó, se disculpó y se fue Hibari sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su escritorio para terminar el papeleo. Tomó su pluma y se preguntó en qué momento de la conversación comenzó a referirse a ella con un "tú".

Sonrió de nuevo, esto sin duda iba a ser divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaossu

jajaja este capítulo me dio mucha risa, me encantó ver como Haru se defendía y le lanzaba todo a Hibari. Ojalá les guste! Lamento andar tan lento con la traducción, los examenes me consumen por completo.

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama y la historia tampoco es mía xD le pertenece a Wamakai, pero yo la traduzco con su debido permiso.

* * *

Haru acomodó su almohada en la cama vacía y se recostó en ella. ¡Ese hombre la ponía de nervios! Sugerir que se mudara a su cuarto. ¡No! Ni siquiera lo sugirió, ¡la estaba obligando! Ella cogería todas sus cosas mañana y se largaría, para aclarar todo pronto. No iba a ir a la habitación de Hibari esta noche, no importa lo cómoda que resultaba su cama ni el frío que ella pudiera sentir.

Cerró los ojos con decisión, ella se probaría a sí misma y a los demás que no había absolutamente nada entre ella y Hibari.

Se estremeció y se arropó más con las sábanas. Hacía frío. Deseó tener mantas extra. Las conseguiría mañana, por ahora debía ser firme.

Ella no estaba en su habitación. No era de extrañar lo amable que se mostró antes de salir de su oficina. Se había cambiado pijama y esperaba a que ella llegara a medianoche, como de costumbre, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente se levantó, se colocó su bata y fue a la habitación de Haru.

Tal y como lo pensaba. La encontró acurrucada bajo una manta muy delgada, temblando de frío, pero dormida. Suspiró. Ella era terca con respecto a esto, pero él iba a detener esa actitud. Se acercó a la cama con esa idea fija y la tomó en sus brazos. Iban a compartir habitación aunque tuviera que amarrarla. No dejaría que se torturara a sí misma.

En unos pocos minutos bajó y llegó a su habitación. Levantó sus sábanas, la metió en su cama y sonrió. Iban a tener una guerra cuando ella despertara, pero eso poco importaba. Haru dejó de temblar y se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se apegaba a él. Hibari río y apagó la luz. Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, el cual llegaría con una batalla nueva.

Era extraño, pero no podía esperar a que despertara. Aunque era un poco cruel de su parte, pero no importa. Haru ya lo había escogido a él y él escogió a Haru. No se sentía él mismo sin ella y se negaba a abandonar una buena noche de sueño por su terquedad. Cerró los ojos aspirando el suave aroma a vainilla y se durmió.

Por la mañana, Haru se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de levantarse. El sol brillaba a través de la rejilla que se usaba como cortina, y le pegaba directamente en los ojos. Bostezó y se desperezó, echó mirada al rededor. Hibari ya se había ido...

Se golpeó mentalmente cuando cayó en cuenta de eso. Se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. ¿Cómo había terminado en esta cama otra vez? ¡Estaba segura de haberse dormido en su habitación! ¿Cómo era esto posible? Saltó fuera de la cama como si esta le quemara. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Justo en ese momento Hibari entró en la habitación, tranquilo, sosteniendo una carpeta.

—Oh, ya despertaste. ¿Pasa algo malo?—le preguntó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. ¡Estaba furiosa!

—¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?—preguntó ella, tratando de mantenerse serena.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señorita Miura—replicó, mientras buscaba algo en un cajón. Ella se sonrojó aún más. Él sonrió. Ella era hermosa cuando se enojaba.

Un lindo puchero se formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Hibari Kyoya. Tú me trajiste aquí, ¿no?—preguntó indignada. Él no respondió, simplemente cruzó la habitación y caminó hacía la puerta—. ¡Exijo una respuesta! ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Hibari se volteó, Haru logró ver en su rostro que él se estaba divirtiendo con esto, lo cual solo logró enfurecerla aún más, sintió la necesidad de encontrar algo que lanzarle para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Finalmente recordó el lazo que amarraba su cabello, tenía el peso suficiente como para llegar a él. No le haría daño, pero serviría. Lo cogió y se lo lanzó. Encontró un lápiz y lo arrojó también. Luego un invaluable anillo con la imagen de un erizo captó su atención, pero antes de poder lanzarlo Hibari la detuvo, pasando su brazo por su cintura, envolviendola firmemente.

—Detente—ordenó en tono amenazador. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, esta vez con verguenza. Hibari le arrebató el anillo y lo deslizó en su dedo.

Sus ojos grises notaron el miedo en los marrones.

—¿Por qué?—susurró.

—Por que esto es muy valioso, por supuesto—respondió. Ella parpadeó con confusión, luego se dio cuenta que había esquivado la pregunta.

—No, ¿Por qué... Por qué me trajiste...? Los demás...

—Ya te dije que no me importan los demás—, Haru tragó saliva al notar la proximidad. Él le dirigió una última mirada antes de levantarse.

—Tu jabón está en el baño, con tu cepillo de dientes y tu toalla. Sientete libre de hacer uso del cuarto como gustes—señaló, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Haru maldijo en silencio a los demonios que la poseyeron esa noche que decidió buscar a la alondra. ¡Iba a ser imposible vivir con él ahora! Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Desafiarlo no sirvió de nada y si intentaba irse, él simplemente la traería de vuelta. ¡Los demás iban a malinterpretarlo todo!

Una idea apareció en su cabeza. ¡No tenía por qué ser así! Sí ella se mudaba a la habitación de Kyoko él se daría cuenta que ya no necesitaba de su cama y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Si se cambiaba de habitación a menudo, él tendría que dejarla. ¡Era la idea perfecta! Sonrió y tarareó para sí misma, mientras caminaba al baño. Se dio una larga y maravillosa ducha antes de ir a cambiarse. Su ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada en uno de los armarios de la habitación, al menos Hibari era limpio.

Se vistió y se fue a desayunar. La guerra había empezado y ya iba a ver quién ganaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaossu ~~

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Ya dije una vez que esta traducción saldría lento por culpa del tiempo -y de la flojera cof cof- xD Por cierto, los capítulos son cortos, no es que yo los acorte, por si alguien tiene algún reclamo, así vienen y yo solo les cambio el idioma (?)

Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama, y la historia es propiedad de Wamakai. Yo simplemente me encargo de la traducción, con el permiso de la autora.

* * *

Kyoko juntó unas revistas para su pijamada con Haru y subió la calefacción. Era algo que no hacían hace mucho tiempo y le sorprendió que Haru lo sugiriera. Supuso que quería recordar viejos tiempos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que solo eran las dos. Kyoko sonrió, abrazando el conejito de felpa que Tsuna le regaló por su cumpleaños, la semana pasada. Sí, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo...

Recordó lo debastada que quedó Haru cuando Tsuna no la escogió, sino que se le confesó a ella. Kyoko realmente no había sabido como reaccionar en ese momento. Haru le aseguró al menos un millón de veces que no pasaba nada, pero Kyoko era su mejor amiga, asique sabía que en realidad pasaba todo lo contrario. Ella tenía el corazón roto.

Ellas siempre habían promeado y conversado sobre el tema, sobre qué pasaría cuando Tsuna escogiera a una de ellas, se habían prometido no ser celosas, sin importar a quién escogiera, pero cuando llegó el momento... basta decir con que ese no fue el caso. Haru parecía no querer volver a hablar con Kyoko...

Unos golpe en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Ella dejó el peluche a un lado y fue a abrir. Haru estaba de pie en la puerta usando su pijama y sujetando una almohada, una manta y una bolsa de mashmallows. Era una especie de tradición que se había establecido meses atrás, ya que encontraron una marca que ambas adoraron. En conjunto con el chocolate que Kyoko compró, esta noche el azúcar iba a correr.

—Creo que compramos lo suficiente, ¿no?—dijo Haru con una sonrisa que Kyoko devolvió. Definitivamente su amiga se sentía mejor, ya se había recuperado.

Tal vez en realidad ella no amaba Tsuna y solo se había engañado. O tal vez no tenía nada que ver con Tsuna en absoluto. Este era el momento perfecto para discutir el tema; ya que se encontraban solas.

Se sentaron a ver unas películas y tuvieron largas conversaciones sobre nada en particular . Fue increíble como consiguieron una docena de temas de conversación, incluso pudieron haberse pasado horas conversando.

—Haru-chan, necesito preguntarte algo y necesito que seas honesta, ¿si?—dijo Kyoko sentandose sobre sus rodillas. Jugueteó con sus dedos, por lo que Haru supo que se trataba de algo importante, por lo que asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

—Bueno, necesito saber... ¿Hice lo correcto al aceptar los sentimientos de Tsu-kun?

—¡Hahi! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Kyoko-chan?—preguntó Haru, sorprendida. ¿Lo había notado también? Tal vez necesitaba trabajar un poco más en sus habilidades para actuar.

—Es solo que... después de que se confesó, tu te veías triste. Pensé que era por que yo acepté...—Haru sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No estaba mintiendo, en realidad ya no se sentía triste.

—No. Supongo que sencillamente me sorprendió,—dijo jugando con su cabello—. No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyoko la abrazó.—Gracias—. Susurró aliviada. Per todavía quedaba una cosa que debía aclarar con Haru, se trataba de Hibari Kyoya.

—No has contestado mi pregunta del otro día—Kyoko cortó un trocito de chocolate luego de decir eso.

—¿Qué pregunta?—preguntó Haru, alcanzando una revista.

—Sobre Hibari-san... ¿Qué piensas de él?—inquirió Kyoko, metiendose el chocolate rápidamente en la boca y dirigiendole a Haru la mirada más inocente que tenía. La castaña se congeló y dejó caer la revista, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y ella escondió su rostro.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—Haru tomó la revista y volveó a hojear las páginas.

—He notado que los dos se han estado acercando... y moviste tus cosas. Te fui a ver dos noches atrás pero no estabas en tu habitación, las empleadas me dijeron que te habías mudado. Tuve miedo de que te hubieras ido de la mansión.

—Um... bueno, solo... nos vemos... quiero decir, yo... mis cosas...—comenzó Haru, con el rostro enrojecido. Se preguntó cómo debía explicar que Hibari movió sus cosas y por alguna razón no la dejaba moverse de su habitación. Estaba segura de que Kyoko se iba a hacer una idea equivocada, pero ella debía hacerle entender que Hibari y ella no eran parejas ni pensaban serlo.

—¿Ocurre algo Haru-chan? ¿Dije algo...?

—No, no es eso—, suspiró y se pateó mentalmente por no dejar saber a Kyoko lo que estaba pasando, considerando que ella estaba incluída en su plan para resolverlo todo. Haru debía explicarle, dejando de lado partes importantes... ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin manchar su nombre y el de Hibari en el proceso? Esto no estaría pasando si él no hubiese movido sus cosas en primer lugar. Él y su estúpida cama.

—Yo y Hibari-san... bueno, es una historia super divertida...

Por fortuna, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su explicación y Kyoko se levantó a abrir. Era bien pasada la medianoche. ¿Quién podía ser? Haru estaba demasiado ocupada intentando inventar una buena excusa para mantener su imagen, hasta que escuchó a Kyoko nombrar a alguien con sorprensa.

—¡Hibari-san!


End file.
